The pink won't bloom
by xXxPorNo-GraFFitixXx
Summary: Another version of “The Pink!She must Die!” so if your’re a pro-Sakura don’t read this or you might kill me… I warn you… don’t read this if you really like Sakura! I’ll do every kind of torture to this horrible pink menace... 2nd chapter i
1. Default Chapter

The pink won't bloom!  
  
Another version of "The Pink!She must Die!" so if your're a pro-Sakura don't read this or you might kill me... I warn you... don't read this if you really like Sakura! I'll do every kind of torture to this horrible pink menace...watch out for Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke's plans against this horrible bastard  
  
It was early sunrise... 2 boys stood together along the bridge... a blonde- haired boy was standing beside a raven-haired boy... they watched as the rays of the sun began to emerge behind the green valleys of Konoha... the blonde watched in awe while the other stared emotionlessly and coldly towards the sun... the blonde's hair glistened brightly as the daylight touched his soft, golden hair. His bright blue eyes widened as he watched the scenery. The young man, the same of his age was standing beside him... with raven-colored hair and dark, deep and empty black eyes. He didn't watch the sun rise, but his eyes showed mere interest and admiration... he was obviously watching at his comrade who was at the time, spending himself watching the stupid sun rise. It never failed to catch his attention, how small things like "that" could easily make him smile... just like an innocent child. He never failed to smile like that, those times when they're alone together, standing silently, side by side in the bridge. A faint smile crossed across his lips... a smile that nobody sees, a smile of contentment.  
  
"Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun!" a high-pitched voice, more like a loud shriek, shouted towards their direction... destroying the peaceful and serene atmosphere of the early dawn. Sasuke rolled his eyes while Naruto jumped out of astonishment... it "was" a fine morning but this bastard just destroyed everything, including their mood. Sure, Naruto liked the pink- haired genin for a long time, but after getting too much insults from his efforts to make her notice him, he started to become really annoyed at her. The girl waved towards Sasuke's direction... which made Sasuke's eyes twitch and his stomach turn upside down. Obviously, she's going to approach her Sasuke and begin her usual habit of chasing and stalking after him. She's more of an idiot than Naruto himself. Yes, he'd say Naruto is a dope but only as a way of insulting him... but Sakura...erm, this girl... a total loser and idiot, running around like a lunatic... watching his every move, tracking him down, always asking him for a date, spying him...following him around like a pursuer... she's bothersome... typically annoying, irritating, frustrating and aggravating... she really never gives up... and never learns... anything. Naruto immediately noticed Sasuke's quick reaction... he laughed to himself and he began to giggle "Pft..." he covered his mouth. Sasuke gave him a death stare as if he's going to murder someone... the pink-haired monster quickly ran towards Sasuke... when he stared back to her direction... he was astonished to find her already in front of him. "Sasuke-kun... I missed you!" She jumped at him and hugged him without his permission. "Did you miss me?" Sakura asked sweetly. Sasuke glanced back towards Naruto like he's saying, "Help me outta here or I might kill her." Naruto grinned at him as if saying, "hahaha... suffer for yourself..." Naruto thought it's a blessing not to be like Sasuke who is a heart-throb, or else he might end up like him being followed around by fan girls... particularly a pink-haired monster like Sakura. But soon, decided to help him out. "Sakura-chan!" he greeted the pink-haired monster with a pleasant smile...like he's pleased to meet her. "Oh... it's you... Naruto-baka..." Sakura sneered as soon as she removed her arms from her victim's neck. "Sakura-chan... I really missed you!" Naruto continued with his act...  
  
End of first chapter... damn Sakura... don't worry, she'll die soon 


	2. The COnversation: The Start of Wicked Pl...

Hey everyone, Thanks for the good reviews...especially from JapanAnimeGirl and kashisenshey. I really appreciate it and gave me the strength to continue making this fic... Here's chapter 2...  
  
The Conversation  
  
Inner-Naruto: Crap... this makes me sick... Sasuke, I'll ask you to treat(date) me for ramen after this...  
  
Inner Sasuke: How come I didn't sense her coming? I underestimated her monster-skills... How dare that bitch call him baka! I'm the only person allowed to talk to him like that! Worst, she must've infected me with her bacteria... yeuck!!! calm down Sasuke... calm down or you might kill her... get hold of yourself...remember, you're an Uchiha and you musn't loose your cool just because of her... (inhale... exhale...)right Sasuke... now release the kunai in your hand(1...2...3...)ok... now inactivate sharingan (closes his eyes...1...2....)  
  
"Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun! Let's go out for a date later, shall we?" the bitch sakura yelled furiously while tugging sasuke's arms...  
  
Inner-sasuke: Now she's really done it...  
  
Naruto, seing sasuke's attempt of reactivating his sharingan immediately pulled off the two... knowing that the Uchiha boy is really serious of killing Sakura this time...  
  
"Sasuke... you couldn't do that would you?!" with this, Sasuke was completely dumbfounded by Naruto's sudden concern for the pink-haired genin.  
  
"Naruto-baka!? What're you doing?!" Sakura looked furiously over to Naruto who was standing in between them..."You shouldn't interrupt people when they're in the middle of a conversation! Did your mother teach you any manners? Oh... I forgot... you don't have parents..."with this... she began to laugh hysterically...  
  
"monster..." Sasuke murmured to himself... while he looked back to see Naruto's reaction... he expected to see a miserable Naruto only to find himself coming face to face with a seemingly calm one...  
  
Naruto looked seriously over to Sasuke.  
  
"Sasuke... we need to talk." He signaled the raven-haired boy to follow him... Sasuke... seing the seriousness in his eyes... followed him without another word...  
  
"Hey, wait up Sasuke!" Sakura was about jump again over Sasuke when she saw his death stare... "Kawaii!!!" she shrieked... but decided to stay behind  
  
"It's the end of the world..." Sasuke thought to himself... first, naruto's defending sakura then, sakura's weird reactions... instead of shrieking with his death stares... the pink-haired genin would shriek with delight...  
  
"What the fuck is going on?" Sasuke immediately asked as soon as the pink- haired brute is out of sight... his eyes, more serious than ever, demanded for a good answer from Naruto...  
  
"Are you jealous?" Naruto teased as they walked side by side towards the tree...  
  
"what do you expect?"  
  
"Is that a yes?"  
  
"Why did you defend her from me?" Sasuke asked coldly...  
  
"Don't be selfish Sasuke... I mean... you can't kill her alone..."  
  
"What do you mean I can't kill her alone? I can kill her single-handedly..."  
  
"Sasuke... you couldn't kill her just like that would you?" Naruto returned to his usual attitude...  
  
"What do you mean just like that?" Sasuke looked more confused than ever..."  
  
Nauto sighed. "Oh.. come on sasuke... I thought you're a genius..." the two looked eye to eye...  
  
"Oh I get it...I mean... no... ofcourse not Naruto-kun... we couldn't kill her just like that, won't we?" Sasuke grinned  
  
"Well... ofcourse not Sasuke-kun..." a fox-like grin spread to his face...  
  
"Here's our plan..." 


End file.
